vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Metagross
Metagross= |-|Mega Metagross= Summary Metagross is the Iron leg Pokémon that debuted in the Hoenn region. It is the fusion of 2 Metangs, which in turn are fusions of 2 Beldum. It is part Steel/Psychic type. It starts off as Beldum, who evolves at level 20 into Metang, and then into Metagross at level 45. Metagross is also capable of mega evolution using the Metagrossite. Powers and Abilities Tier: Unknown, '''at least '''8-A '''with Mega form '''Name: Metagross | Mega Metagross Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Pseudo Legendary, Iron leg Pokémon, Mega Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Increased Intelligence, Steel type attacks, Psychic abilities, Psychic type attacks, Telekinesis, Levitation, Flight, Dark type attacks, Electromagnetic manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Able to half its weight, Prevents Statistics from lowering, Boosts power of contact moves | Weather Manipulation (Rain, Sandstorm and Sun), Ghost type attacks, Poison type attacks, Rock type attacks, Ground type attacks, Flying type attacks, Ice type attacks, Bug type attacks, Electric type attacks, Gravity Manipulation, Healing via Rest Attack Potency: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | 'At least '''Multi City Block Level '(Destroyed a small mountain top) '''Speed: Unknown ' 'Lifting Strength: Above average level (Able to lift its own weight of 95.2 kg via telekinesis | Athletic Human (Able to lift its own weight of 202.5 kg via telekinesis | Class 1 (Able to lift its own weight of 550kg via telekinesis | Class 1 (Able to lift its own weight of 942.9kg via telekinesis) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown '(Pokedex states that a Metang can tank a jet plane crash without a scratch, Metagross and its Mega are much more superior in durability to Metang) 'Stamina: High Range: Average Human melee, Several hundred meters with Special attacks and psychic abilities Intelligence: Extremely high (Has 4 minds in one body, Can easily outsmart a supercomputer, One of the most intelligent pokemon Weaknesses: Weak to Dark, Fighting, Fire, Ground and Ghost type attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities: Like every Pokemon, the Metagross line has a special ability that helps them in battle. They can only have one out of the selection normally, though composite versions of these Pokemon tend to have access to all their abilities. Clear Body: Prevents stats from being lowered Light Metal (Hidden ability): Half's the Pokemon's weight Tough Claws: This is only an ability for Mega Metagross, Increases the power of contact moves by 33% Moves: For a list of all of Metagross' naturally learned, TM/HM, breeding and tutored moves, visit here. Flight: Metagross is able to levitate and fly freely by contracting its arms or lifting himself via telekinesis Psychic abilities: Being a psychic type, Metagross has access to psychic abilities, such as telekinesis and telepathy. Key: Beldum '''| Metang |''' Metagross '''| Mega Metagross''' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Metal Users Category:Psychics Category:Fusions Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Species Category:Tier 8